Extra Ordinary
by amarioni546
Summary: This story is about Eddie and Loren. Eddie hears a person singing at his spot and is instantly hooked. Was it loren? What will happen? Will they meet? You are going to have to read and find out. Sadly I do not own Hollywood Heights :(
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie POV**

_It has been a hard day. Today was the day I finally broke things off with Chole or Cynthia whatever her name is. What was I thinking? Our whole entire relationship was a lie. First it was her mom, then it was her name, and now Tyler. I should have known, all of those nights I couldn't get a hold of her she was probably with Tyler. I am just going to go to my spot and forget about everything._

Eddie was walking up to his spot lost in his thoughts until he heard a girl singing.

_**This is real**_

_**This is me **_

_**I am exactly where I'm supposed to now**_

_**Gonna let the light**_

_**Shine me**_

_**Now I've found who I am **_

_**There is no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I gonna be**_

_**This is me **_

_Oh my gosh that song was amazing-well part of it! OMG she is turning around. Umm what do I do? That bush looks pretty big yeah ok just hide in the bush._

Eddie dove for the bush as she was turning around.

**Loren POV**

_What was that? I am loving these lyrics I wrote. I wonder (_**SNAP**_) What the heck was that!_

Loren: Hello?...HELLO?!...I can hear you!

_Whatever I am just going to go home and finish this song I really like it. I don't know why though for some reason it just speaks to me. Ok don't forget your phone, songbook, and jacket. OK got them- wait my keys…Ahhh there they are._

**Eddie POV**

_Ok she is leaving, but I can't see her face she is wearing her jack and her hood is up! UGG just go talk to her. _

Before he knows it she was in her car driving down the hill.

******Later That Night******

**Loren POV**

Loren was walking into her house when her mom partially gave her a heart attack .

Loren: AHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG mom are you trying to kill me!

Nora: Sorry she said laughing…where have you been?

Loren: I was just at my spot and I was coming home when I flick on the lights there you are in my face!

Nora: Ok sorry again it is just late and you weren't home

Loren: It's ok…why were you getting so worried I am 18 I can take care of myself?

Nora: I know but you are still my baby and I don't want anything to happen to you!

Loren: I know I am sorry, It is just I was at my spot and I felt like someone was watching me.

Nora: Like a Stalker?

Loren: No…like I was sitting there singing a part of the song I am writing and I felt like someone was listening to it and was scared I would see them so he or she hid.

Nora: OK...maybe your right…you have never felt this feeling before right?

Loren: Yep never

Nora: OK so how is the song coming along?

Loren: Good

Nora: Can I hear?

Loren: NO! Mom you know how I feel about my music, I don't like sharing

Nora: I know I am sorry I hear you outside your bedroom door and your really good.

Loren: Your just saying that

Nora: No I am not..If I was your mother or not you are really good.

Loren: Ok whatever

Loren's phone went off

Loren: Awesome another tweet from Eddie Duran

_**THE_REAL_EDDIE_DURAN: I heard this girl singing at my spot today..."This is real, This is me, I'm exactly where I am supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, now I've found who I am, there is no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I gonna be, this is me"….I am going to find her...meet me there Friday night it I still haven't found her…8:00….hope to meet you soon mystery girl.**_

Loren's eyes widen

Loren: I found out who was watching me!

Nora: Who? And why are you excited?

Loren: EDDIE DURAN! Read this (her notebook) and his tweet

Nora read them both

Nora: Loren! OMG babe what are you going to do?!

Loren: IDK….

**EDDIE POV**

_Ok so I just sent out the tweet…I am hoping she sees it….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren POV**

Loren: Is this really happening! Eddie Duran-my idol heard me sing and now I am his mystery girl?!

Nora: Yes! OMG Loren tweet him back or something

Loren: Mom! You no I have stage fright…what if he asks me to sing to prove it?

Nora: PM him and say meet him tonight at your spot

Loren: Mom I am going to wait until tomorrow because I feel like I am going to pass out…. He will probably forget about it tomorrow anyway.

**Eddie POV**

_I am going to go talk to pop about this…. I can relate to this song…which is weird because I am always my real self. Maybe I relate because I never put my hurt feelings into a song. _

Eddie is walking into MK and up to his dads apartment.

Eddie: POPS!-you here?

Max: Yeah in the bathroom be out in a sec

Eddie: Ok

Max: Hey so what brings you here so late?

Eddie: Well I was walking up to my spot to think about what happened earlier anyway as I was walking up there was this girl sitting there singing this song. I think she wrote it, Dad look at the lyrics she sang.

_**This is real**_

_**This is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I am supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light**_

_**Shine on me**_

_**No I've found who I am **_

_**There is no way to hold it in **_

_**No more hiding who I am gonna be**_

_**This is me**_

Max: Wow…They are really inspirational…did you talk to her?

Eddie: I know and no because I was scared so I dove into a bush and then she put up her hood and I couldn't see her face. After that she drove away.

Max: So what are you going to do?

Eddie: I tweeted her lyrics and said meet me there Friday at 8:00

Max: Ok….why do you want to find her so badly?

Eddie: I don't know…It is just something about the way she sang, it was so down to earth and the lyrics were amazing… I don't know but I do really badly

Max: Well son I think you already have a crush on a girl that you haven't even met

Eddie: Maybe but I just broke up with Chole

Max: I know but she seems special

***************NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING***************

**Loren POV**

_What should I do? Just tweet him back… what can go wrong._

Loren decide to tweet him back

_**LOVE_TO_LOVE_YOU: THE_REAL_EDDIE_DURAN meet me at the spot today at noon… don't worry I won't scream. ;)**_

She felt pretty confident about the tweet.

Loren: Hey mom guess what?

Nora: What?

Loren: I decided to see Eddie at noon today!

Nora: Really? Do you think he will come?

Loren: Really because last night you were telling me to tweet him back saying meet him last night and now you are bumming my mood.

Nora: Honey I am sorry-where are you going

Loren: (Grabing her purse, keys and songbook) To my spot I am hoping to meet eddie, but now thanks to you I need to relax for a hour. BYE!

**Eddie POV**

Eddie woke up and checked his tweeter he got a message from this person _LOVE_TO_LOVE_YOU_. Eddie read the message and started to get nervous. He wrote her back saying he was going to meet her.

_Ok umm I think I am going to meet my mystery girl today…ok breathe! Why are you so nervous? Ok just get dressed and meet her_

Eddie got dressed and was on his way to his spot

**Loren POV **

Loren's phone binged and the message popped up on her screen.

_**THE_REAL_EDDIE_DURAN: ok I will be there at 12...can't wait LOVE_TO_LOVE_YOU **_

_Ok you are going to meet Eddie Duran…calm down._

She heard a twig snap…She turned around to see the one and only Eddie Duran.

_All I could do is smile_

**Eddie POV**

_Wow she is beautiful…ok umm say something_

_Eddie: Hi_

_Loren: Hey_


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren POV**

Eddie: So are you _**LOVE_TO_LOVE_YOU**_?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: So that song you wrote…

Loren: Yeah that wasn't meant for anyone to hear especially you she said with a laugh

Eddie: Hahah but no seriously, what makes you think that people wouldn't want to listen to that song

Loren: It isn't me. People always tell me they want to hear me sing, but I have really bad stage fright

Eddie: Ah…

Loren: Sorry it's Loren. Loren Tate.

Eddie: Well miss Loren Tate I think that you have a beautiful voice.

Loren: Thanks…you're probably just saying that

Eddie: No I am not. I was so afraid to talk to you yesterday so I decided to hide in the bush.

Loren: haha well how did that work out for you

Eddie: Not so good because when I was going to come out you were already in your car driving away.

Loren: ahah well sorry, but you met me now

Eddie: Yeah it isn't every day I meet a beautiful talented woman like you. (he said with his famous smile)

_Ok stop blushing. He is going to think you are a freak or something._

**Eddie POV**

Loren: Well it isn't every day I meet a charming and sweet rock star like you. (she said with a smile)

_Why are you blushing? You just meet her. Her smile though and those legs they make me want to mmmm. Dude stop thinking like that!_

Eddie: Anyway can I hear you sing that song now…the whole thing?

Loren: I only have part of it done, but lucky you I did add more last night

Eddie: Sure I would love to hear

Loren: Ok

_**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

_OK this girl is amazing. Just ask her out it can't hurt._

**Loren POV**

_Why is he staring at me like that? Wait does he like me? He can't like me he is a rock star I am a high school girl from the valley. I wonder what he likes of the song._

Loren: Earth to Eddie Duran? Hello anybody there?

Eddie: S-sorry I umm wow! You really wrote that?

Loren: Yeah (_Stop blushing!)_

Eddie: Well Miss Tate you are amazing

Loren: (blushing) Thanks

Eddie: So what inspired you to right it?

Loren: Well when I was little my dad left me and my mom. So I have always put on a face that isn't me because If I showed the real me, it would be all about music and how my life isn't easy as everyone thinks. When I go to school I create this character that has a perfect life and is normal. On the inside though, I am not that person. I am shy, scared of everything, and not as outgoing as people think. So I wrote this song because I want to show people that I am not the person I act like… I am this person right here singing this song that I wrote.

**Eddie POV**

_Wow….what am I supposed to say? She is so hot! And amazing, talented, funny, and inspirational. You have to say something._

Eddie: Good response (_what kind response was that are you dumb)_

Loren: Thanks?

Eddie: haha no I mean it makes sense why you wrote the song. Are you going to share it with the world?

Loren: Oh…umm I don't know like I said before I have stage fright…

Eddie: I will help you. I want you to meet my manager, Jake. He will love you!

Loren: Umm…ok!

Eddie: Great can I have your number so we can talk again some time?

Loren: Eddie Duran wants valley girl's number…ok!

Eddie: haha

They switched phones and exchanged numbers

Loren: So I have to go before my mom gets mad at me…Again

Eddie: Ok so I will text you soon.

Loren: ok bye Eddie Duran! She said with a smile

Eddie: Bye Loren Tate!

Loren walked down the hill to her car and drove away.

_Why didn't you ask her out?! Ok at least you have her number. I am going to go talk to Pops because I can't even think straight when I am around her. Loren Tate-even her name gives me goose bumps. She reminds me a lot of my mom. This is weird because I have never compared anyone to my mom before. _

Eddie gets in his car and drives to Pops apartment

**Loren POV**

_Ok I just met Eddie Duran. Not Eddie Duran the rock star. Eddie Duran-the guy who is sweet and down to earth. Who is charming and funny. His smile…it melts my heart like gummy worms in my pocket on a hot summer day. I am falling for him…Eddie…Not Eddie Duran the rock star. I don't know what to do!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie POV**

Eddie is walking into MK.

Eddie: Hey Grace! Have you seen my dad?

Grace: Hey, yeah I think he is in his apartment

Eddie: Thanks

Eddie is walking up to his dad's apartment when he hears a woman.

_What the heck is going on in there? Just listen!_

Daphne: Max why we make such a cute couple?!

_Couple? Since when did have a girlfriend?_

Max: Daphne! It was a drunken mistake!

Daphne: ….

Max: I am sorry I really am I just don't think it is going to work out.

Daphne: Ok well then this is goodbye

Max and Daphne hug. Daphne starts to leave when the door flies open.

_Crap! That's what you get for leaning on the door haha well play it cool._

Eddie: Hey pops what up?

Max: Hey Bud…this is Daphne she was just leaving

Daphne: Ok well nice meeting you. Goodbye Max

Max: Eddie did you hear what just happened?

Eddie: Umm yeah?! What the heck happened?

Max: Well it was last night and I got really drunk and Daphne and I you know did it. I woke up to her in my bed and started freaking out because I don't like her in that way. She thought it was fate and I obviously didn't. So I was trying to let her down easy and she didn't take it well.

Eddie: It's ok that kind of stuff happens sometimes

Max: I know…enough about me! So what brings you here?

Eddie: So remember last night….before you, you got hammered?!

Max: Yeah something about this girl and her singing a part of a song. Yeah I remember

Eddie: Anyway today I woke up and I got a tweet from the girl saying meet her at the spot at noon. So I went to meet her… (He started to smile uncontrollably)

Max: Umm hello? Anyone home?

Eddie: Sorry yeah…dad she is amazing, beautiful, talented, smart, funny, and sweet. She reminds me a lot of mom.

Max: ok son I am not going to lie to you I am going to be completely honest

Eddie: Shoot

Max: You just got out of a relationship…yesterday in fact and you are already raving over a girl you barley know.

Eddie: I know but this is just this amazing thing about her. Oh and she can sing…like really sing

Max: Really? I really want to meet her now-especially if you can compare her to mom

Eddie: Ok well let me text her and see if she wants to come down here.

Max: OK

_**Eddie: Hey Loren, I was telling my dad about you and he really wants to meet you…do you think you can come down to the MK club?**_

**Loren POV**

Loren was sitting in her room trying to figure out the lyrics to with the song. Loren heard her phone beep.

_OMG! It is Eddie! He wants me to meet him at the MK now?! Umm say yes it is Eddie Duran and Max Duran! I am going to ask to bring my mom though because she was one if the biggest fans of MK._

_**Loren: Hey Eddie! I would love to; can I bring my mom though she was MK biggest fan back in the 80s?**_

_**Eddie: Sure come by anytime between now and the next hour! We will be waiting ;)**_

Loren: OK mom let's forget about what happened earlier because we just got invited to the MK club to meet up with rock legend Max Duran…and of course Eddie Duran!

Nora: Are you serious?! Max Duran the Max Duran from MK?

Loren: Yes! Now come on let's go!

Nora: Wait let me get changed into something you no other then PJs

Loren: Ok but hurry!

Loren waited for her mom to come out. It was five minutes later. Then her mom walked out. Nora was in a fitted black dress that went to her mid thigh and black flats.

Loren: Did it just get hot in here or is it just me? Hahha mom you look great! And Max will think so too!

Loren and Nora got in the car and they were off to MK

**Eddie POV**

Eddie: Hey Dad, Loren is going to bring her mom. Apparently she was a huge MK fan.

Max: OK cool. So do you really like Loren?

Eddie: Yes you will see why soon!

Max: Ok… Have you met her mom? Is she cute?

Eddie: HAHA no and I don't know, but I am guessing she can't be bad looking because Loren is S-M-O-K-I-N-G HOT!

Max: Ok well I am going to go change then.

Eddie: HAHA ok!

_I can't wait to see Loren I am going to ask her out because I am not letting slip through my fingers._

**Loren POV**

_I am so excited to see Eddie! I hope he likes me like I like him._

Nora: We are here!

Loren Practically ran in the club to find Eddie and his Father Talking.

Eddie: Pops I really like her I know we just meet but I really like her.

_Is he talking about me? OMG if he is talking about me I am going to like pee my pants\_

Loren decided to go into the club

Loren: Like who?

**Eddie POV**

_Ok umm what am I supposed to say? _

Just as he was about to answer her mom walks in

Eddie: You must be Loren's mom...

Nora: Nora. Nora Tate. It is very nice to meet you.

_Thank you lord! You saved my but!_

Max: Hi I am Max you must be Loren and Nora!

Loren: Hi I know who you are!

Nora: I definitely know who you are (she said in a flirty way)

Max: I am guessing you were a fan?

Nora: Yes I was...I still am!

Max: Even better! (He said with a smile)

**Loren POV**

_Who in the world does Eddie like? _

Eddie gave Loren a look that said looks like we should leave our parents alone look. She nodded and went to sit in the booth.

Loren: So Eddie… You didn't answer my question from earlier…

Eddie: Umm yeah umm

**Eddie POV**

_What am I supposed to say? Just tell her it is her so then you can get this over with! _

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Yeah sorry I just don't know how to tell you this...

Loren: Tell me what?

Eddie: I like umm…

Loren: You like what?

Eddie: YOU! I LIKE YOU!

Loren just sat there in complete shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loren POV**

_Did he really just say that? _

Loren: What?!

Eddie: I like you!

_He feels the same way! Ok say something!_

Loren still was staring at him,

Eddie: Loren I am sorry. I never meant for what I said to jep-

Loren interrupted Eddie

Loren: I feel the same way…

Eddie: What?

Loren: I said I feel the same way!

**Eddie POV**

_She said she felt the same way! Ok you need to say something!_

All Eddie could do is get up and give her a bear hug.

Loren: ahah! I am guessing your relieved?

Eddie: Yes!

Loren: So what now?

Eddie: This!

Eddie started leaning in and so did Loren. There lips finally met. It was like electricity was going threw their veins. Before they knew it they were having a make-out session right in the middle of MK.

Max/Nora: Ahem!

Loren and Eddie didn't hear them

Nora: Loren I am pregnant!

Eddie and Loren realize that they weren't alone and let go of each other.

_That was wow. That kiss was amazing. I have never experienced a kiss like that…even with Chole._

**Loren POV**

_Ok I bet you my face is as red as a tomato! That kiss was amazing. It was like electricity going through my body. Wait is my mom really pregnant?_

Loren: What!?

Nora: haha I am NOT pregnant. I just need to say something to get you two to stop before it went to far.

Loren/Eddie:….

Max: Well I have to start opening the club so I will catch up with you all soon.

Max gave everyone a hug and started working.

Nora: Well I work the late hour at the clinic tonight so I am going to leave.

Loren: Ok bye!

Eddie: Nice meeting you….

**Eddie POV**

_I just made the best impression! _

Eddie: Well that was a good impression! (Said sarcastically)

Loren: Hahah well it was a good one on me (she said all flirtatious)

Eddie: So where do we stand?

Loren: How about we take things slow? Because I really like you

Eddie: That sounds nice.

Eddie kissed her again but this time It was a sweet kiss

Loren: So what now?

Eddie: Lets go to dinner!

Loren: That sounds nice, but where?

Eddie: Have you ever been to rumor?

Loren: No?!

Eddie: Well then we are going to rumor.

Loren: ok

**Loren POV**

Loren and Eddie were on there way to rumor when Loren got a phone call.

Loren: Hey Mel

Mel: Hey Lo what are you doing?

Loren: Oh nothing just hanging with Eddie Duran

Mel: YOUR WHAT?!

Loren: I'll talk to you later!

Loren hung up the phone and looked at Eddie

_He is so hot! I can't believe we kissed like that! It was so sexy though. I can not believe this is happening I am dating Eddie Duran!_

**Eddie POV**

_She is so gorgeous. Her smile and her laugh make me melt inside. I want to kiss her again so badly but we are already at the restaurant. She is about to open her door. Run to the other side and open it!_

Eddie got out of the car and ran to Loren side of the car and opened the door.

Loren: Why thank you Mr. Duran

Eddie and Loren walk hand in hand into rumor

Loren: This place is amazing!

Eddie: Yeah…one of the perks of being rock star

Loren: Oh is it

Eddie: You better get used to it though because when you become a rock star you can eat at places like this all of the time

Loren: Do you really mean that?

Eddie: Of course I do! Why you don't believe me?

Loren: Well I only wrote one decent song that you no of!

Eddie: Well I bet you have more

Loren: I hate that you are right

Eddie: HAHA! Well I can't wait for Jake to meet you

Loren: Is that so…so when am I going to meet him.

Eddie: How about after dinner we can stop by the office

Loren: That sounds good

After Dinner they went to Jake's office. Eddie and Loren walk in to the office

Eddie: Jake there is someone I want you to meet.

Jake: And who might that be?

Eddie: Jake this is Loren…Loren this is Jake

Loren: Hi nice to meet you

Jake: You to…so why do you want me to meet her?

Eddie: well she can sing and write songs

Jake: Really?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Yep I was tracking her down this morning

Jake looked at them both confused.

Loren: It's a long story ahha

Eddie: yeah

Jake: Alright then so are you going to sing or what

Loren: Yeah I guess…. Here goes nothing…

_**I've always been the kind of girlThat hid my faceSo afraid to tell the worldWhat I've got to sayBut I have this dreamRight inside of meI'm gonna let it show, it's timeTo let you knowTo let you know**_

_**This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me**_

_**Do you know what it's likeTo feel so in the darkTo dream about a lifeWhere you're the shining starEven though it seemsLike it's too far awayI have to believe in myselfIt's the only way**_

_**This is real, This is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me**_

Jake sat there speechless. Eddie just smiled

Loren: I know It was bad but Eddie ins-

Jake cut her of.

Jake: NO! Loren it was amazing!

Loren: really?

Jake: Yeah… now lets talk business

Loren: Business?

Eddie: I knew he would like you!

Loren: What is going on?

Jake: I want to sign you

Loren: You what?

Jake: I want to sign you

**Loren POV**

_Is this really happening? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: ** Hey guys! I cannot believe people actually like my Fan-Fic. I am Lexi, a 12 year old girl that is addicted to Hollywood heights. My addiction is really bad you have no idea. Anyway I just want to introduce myself to you guys! Thanks for reading my story. 3

**Loren POV**

_I cannot believe this is happening! I am dating Eddie Duran, the sexy international superstar. Now I am being signed to a management company to start my career in music. I only wrote one decent song…that they know of. What if they ask for more? I mean I have more songs; I just never shared any of them with anyone. They are probably staring at me like I am crazy because I haven't talked for like 2 minutes._

Eddie: Loren…LOREN!

Loren: What?!

Eddie: Are you ok?

Loren: Yeah just a little shocked that's all hah

Jake: Ok so I need you to sign these papers to get started on your career.

Loren: You want me to sign the papers right now…here in your office!?

Jake: haha yes. Just sign where is says "sign here" then I can tell you the first step.

Loren: Ok

Eddie: I promise that everything will work out. Don't be scared. OK? (He said it with his famous smile)

_Aww his smile….ok umm sign the papers. What can be the harm right I mean I can become famous._

Loren started to sign the papers.

Jake: Alright, I love new upcoming stars!

Loren: Oh I don't know if I am an upcoming star

Eddie: He wouldn't have signed you if he didn't think so

Jake: Yeah he is right.

Loren: haha yeah I guess that makes sense.

Jake: So finish that song. Then we will make a video of you singing it on YouTube. If it becomes viral that is when we can talk record labels and music videos. For now just focus on finishing that song, don't keep me waiting for too long.

Loren: Ok…thanks

Loren and Eddie leave Jake's Office

Loren: Did that really just happen

Eddie: Yeah, it did. I told you you were going to be a star.

Loren: I know but I just thought you were kidding, or just trying to be nice

Eddie: Just to let you know I am not that nice

Loren: Is that so

Eddie: haha anyway, what time do you have to be home?

Loren: It is only 7 so probably not until later, my mom will call me don't worry

Eddie: Ok because you Miss Tate are coming home with me to work on that song

Loren: Eddie really you don't have to

Eddie: Nope we are going to work on the song. Like I said I want this to work out for you

Loren: Ok. You know I have other songs, right?

Eddie: Yeah because I can tell by that song it wasn't the first one you have written

Loren: Is that so. Yeah I do have more I just don't know if any are that good

Eddie: I am going to go out on a limb here and say that they are fantastic

Loren: Alright whatever you say Eddie Duran

**Eddie POV**

_I am so happy for Loren. Her dreams are finally coming true. _

Loren and Eddie arrive at Eddie's place.

Eddie: Hey Jeffery this is Loren

Jeffery: Hi Loren nice to meet you, I am Jeffery

Loren: Hi nice to meet you to

Eddie: Ok umm I don't want any interruptions

Jeffery: Well can do Mr. Duran

Eddie: I told you call me Eddie

Jeffery opened the elevator for Loren and Eddie. It took about 2 minutes to get to Eddie's place

Loren: OMG! An actually person lives here?

Eddie: Yeah it is one of the perks of being a rock star

Loren: ya think. This piano is gorgeous!

Eddie: Thanks, It is one of the first things I bought when I first started making money

Loren: Yeah it wouldn't even fit into my place

Eddie: haha well let's get started on that song, shall we?

Loren: Let's. So I started thinking of some lyrics in the car and this is what I came up with

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

_I looked at her in awe. This is girl is truly going to be a star._

Loren: So what did you think?

Eddie: It was great…you just thought of that in the car?

Loren: haha yeah and in the elevator

Eddie: You are truly talented

Loren: Really

Eddie: Really

Eddie gave her a sweet kiss on the lips

Loren: Thank you. For everything

Eddie: No need to thank me, you're the talent

Loren: ha. So I am going to go through the song one more time

_**Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say**_

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me-

Loren: Ugg! I feel like something is missing!

Eddie: What can possibly be missing?

Loren: Wait sing that part

Eddie:

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

Loren:

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me**_

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Eddie/Loren:

_**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

Loren and Eddie finished the song. Eddie and Loren looked into each other's eyes. Eddie started leaning in, so did Loren. Eddie gave Loren a passionate kiss. It started to get intense….

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading! Sorry there is a cliff hanger! I will write another one later


	7. Chapter 7

**Loren POV**

Loren and Eddie have been kissing for a good 5 minutes now.

_We really need to stop, I only met him this morning_

Loren: Ed…die (she said in between kisses)

Eddie: hhmmm

Loren: As much as I want to keep going….we need to stop

Eddie: Is everything ok

Loren: Yeah it is fine, Is just we met this morning and I don't want to rush into things. Let I said earlier I want to take it slow.

Eddie: I totally understand. If this whole thing doesn't work out, I want us to be friends

_Aww, he is so sweet. I really like him._

Loren: Same here. So I have more songs, what am I supposed to do with them?

Eddie: I don't know. Lets just wait and see what Jake says tomorrow

Loren: Ok. I better get going because my mom will have a fit

Eddie: umm are you forgetting that I drove you here hah

Loren: Oh yeah….Mr. Duran can you please take me home?

Eddie: I would love to.

**Nora POV**

_Where in the heck is Loren!? It is almost 11! I can not believe her and Eddie were all over each other like that at the club. I mean me and Max were right there In the room just on the other side. She is to young for all of that. Nora what are you saying she is a 18 year old girl. She is my baby girl though, I don't want to see her get hurt…_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_Why is Don calling at this time_

Nora: Hey Don are you ok?

Don: Yeah I just wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow night?

Nora: As a matter of fact I am. What time were you thinking?

Don: I was thinking around 7 at Rumor

Nora: Alright I will meet you there

Don: Ok see you then

Nora: Goodnight Don

Don: Goodnight Nora

_I don't know if it is a good idea to date my boss, but I have only been working there for a month. Maybe it is just a get to know you kind of thing._

(random laughing)

_Loren must be home! _

**Loren POV**

Eddie: I had fun tonight

Loren: Me to. Do you want to come in for a second

Eddie: Your mom wont kill me or anything, will she?

Loren: HAHA no just play it cool

Loren and Eddie walk into the Loren's house

Nora: YOUNG LADY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Loren: God mom… I was just out to dinner with Eddie

Nora: Ok sorry. Hi Eddie

Eddie: Hi Nora. How you doing?

**Nora POV**

_I think he is scared this is a good time to mess with him._

Nora: Actually I am doing not so good. First your tongue is down my daughters throat. Now you are keeping her out to late! What's next rock star…you get her pregnant?!

Eddie: Uhh…

Nora: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHH! I am just kidding. I am doing fine you

Loren started bursting out laughing because Eddie's face was priceless

**Eddie POV**

_I can not believe she just did that. She scared the living hell out of me. Now I know not to mess with Momma Tate._

Eddie: Ha ha ha… very funny!

Loren: Very funny

Nora: So Eddie it was nice seeing you.

Nora walks over and sits on the couch.

Eddie: Ok so I am going to get going

Loren: Why? You scared rock star?

Eddie: No…ok fine a little bit. I know not to mess with Momma Tate

Loren: Haha well ok. I will see you tomorrow. Ok?

Eddie: Ok

Eddie gave her a quick peck on the lips and left

**Loren POV**

_I can not believe my mom just did that. It was funny but still I don't want her to scare him off._

Loren: MOM! I can not believe you just did that

Nora: What I was having a little fun

Loren: I rather you not scare Eddie Duran off

Nora: Sorry like I said I was joking with him.

Loren: I know…so how was work?

Nora: Good. Don asked me out…

Loren choked on her drink

Loren: HE WHAT?!

Nora: He asked me to dinner tomorrow and I said yes

Loren: Mom, he is your boss. Do you know how bad this could become? And to make it worst…HE IS ADRINNAS DAD!

Nora: I know… I don't think it is a date thought because I have only been working at the clinic for like a month. Maybe it is just a get to know you kind of thing.

Loren: Maybe your right…but just to let you know I don't trust him. Anyway GUESS WHAT?

Nora: What?

Loren: So Eddie and I were talking at dinner and he said that he wants me to meet his manager Jake. So we went over to is office after dinner and I sang for him because Eddie and Jake were pushing me to. After I sang he wanted me to sign to his management company!

Nora: He what?! Loren that is amazing…

Loren: Mom what's wrong

Nora: It's just don't you think this is moving a little to fast?

Loren: What do you mean?

Nora: I mean with your career and Eddie

Loren: What about Eddie we just went on a date

Nora: Loren…he is a international rock star. I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Loren: I know I won't I promise.

Nora: Well I am going to head to bed. Its been a long day.

Loren: Ok Goodnight

Nora: Love you

Loren: Love you to

_I think I am dreaming right now. This morning I woke up as a small town girl and now I am dating Eddie Duran and I just signed a contract to a management company. My life is awesome. I am falling hard for Eddie though. I am not falling for Eddie Duran, I am falling for Eddie; the sweet guy. That just gave me an idea for a song. Well part of it._

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**_

_**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall you fall down.**_

_** let me lead, you can step on my feet.**_

_** Give it a try, it'll be alright**_

_** room's hush, hush,And now's our moment.**_

_** Take it in feel it all and hold it.**_

_** Eyes on you, eyes on Me were doing this right. **_

_**lovers dance when they're feeling in love. **_

_**Spotlight shinning, it's all about us its **_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us. **_

_**every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt but**_

_**It's oh, oh, all about us.**_

**Eddie POV**

_I really like Loren she is so sweet and caring. She reminds me so much of my mom. Loren's smile and laugh give me goose bumps. Oh and her eyes…her big brown eyes make me speechless. Hey that gives me and idea for a song. Well part of a song._

_**If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you**_

_**Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, its true**_

_**I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?**_

_**Id be happy to say 143 to you**_

_**Lets spark this feeling tonight**_

_**Full moon, 20 seconds ?till midnight**_

_**You and me on a rocket alright**_

_**Count 3, 2, 1Blasting off into the atmosphere**_

_**Lights are flashing and its crystal clear**_

_**My heart is, my heart is**_

_**My heart is falling for**_

Loren and Eddie both fell asleep that night dreaming about each other.

* * *

Loren's Song: All About Us by He is We feat. Owl City

Eddie's Song: Atmosphere by Cody Longo


	8. Chapter 8

**Eddie POV**

Eddie is on his way to Loren's house.

_Can't wait to see Loren, she really is something special. Her mom scares me though. Like last night I almost ran out of that house. It was funny though. _

Eddie arrived at Loren's house

**Loren POV**

KNOCK-KNOCK!

_Eddie's here! How do I look? _

Loren ran to a mirror.

_OK I look fine._

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hey

Eddie gave her a quick peck on the lips

_His kisses make me melt._

Loren: So I called Jake and told him I finished the song. He wants me in the studio today around 1.

Eddie: That is great

Loren: Oh and you are going to sing the parts that I told you to yesterday

Eddie: Loren I don't want to take away your spotlight.

Loren: Eddie, that song sounds better with you in it

Eddie: Fine, are they shooting the video today to?

Loren: Yeah I think so

Eddie: Cool so let's get going

**Nora POV**

_Don has been acting weird this morning. He keeps asking me if I am still up for tonight…does he like this is a date? I hope not because it isn't a good idea to date your boss in my opinion._

Nora: Hey Don?

Don: yes Nora

Nora: do you think tonight is a date?

Don: No, not really…why?

Nora: Oh no reason, I just don't think it is a good idea to date your boss…

Don: Nora I can assure you that it isn't a date, I just wanted to get to know you better

Nora: Thanks. I will see you tonight.

**Don POV**

_I was hoping it was a date. Hope she changes her mind tonight after her surprise_

**Loren POV**

Loren and Eddie arrived at Jake's office

Eddie: Hey Jake

Jake: Hey guys how you doing?

Eddie/Loren: Good

Jake: So Loren are you ready for this afternoon

Loren: Yeah…I wrote another song last night, it's a duet though. I wanted to show it to you.

Jake: Ok great. Eddie do you mind singing the other part for Loren

Eddie: If it is ok with Loren it is ok with me

Loren: It is. Ok so sing these parts when it is your turn.

Jake: Ok start when you are ready

Loren:

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright.**_

Eddie and Loren:

_**The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.**_

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.

Eddie:

_**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?**_

Eddie/Loren:

_**The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.**_

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.**_

Eddie:

_**Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?**_

Eddie:

_**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.**_

Loren:

_**Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.**_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Eddie:

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.**_

Eddie:

_**Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Loren/Eddie:

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Loren:

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
**_

Loren/Eddie:

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us. (2x)**_

Eddie:

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

Loren/Eddie:

_**This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.**_

Eddie and Jake were looking at Loren with amazement

Jake: Did you really right that?

Loren: Yeah…is it bad?

Jake: It is far from bad. Eddie what did you think?

**Eddie POV**

_There are no words for how hard I am falling for this girl. That song was amazing I am speechless. I just want to run over and kiss her._

Eddie: uhh…it was amazing; I am honestly speechless right now. You wrote that in one night?

Loren: Yeah, It is easy with inspiration. (She winked at Eddie)

_So the song is about us. Ok I have to kiss her._

Eddie: Jake can I speak to Loren for a second.

Jake had a confused look on his face

Jake: Sure

Jake walked out of his office. Eddie ran up to Loren and crashed his lips into hers.

Loren: Well hi there

Eddie: Was that song about us

Loren: I thought it was obvious

Eddie: It was, I just wanted to make sure

Loren: Yeah. So did you really like it?

Eddie: I loved it

Eddie kissed her again. Then they heard a bang

Jake: So this is why you wanted to talk to Loren

Eddie: Shut up

Loren: So should I record that song instead of This is Me

Jake: Yeah. Then we can make a video for it.

Loren: Like what kind of video

Jake: You and Eddie recording the song.

Eddie: Ok sounds good. Loren what do you think?

Loren: Yeah I can't wait

Jake: Ok let's get going

Loren: Ok. Where is the studio?

Jake: Eddie will take you there

Loren: Alright we will meet you there

Jake: Ok bye

Eddie: That is why I love you

_OMG! Did that just really come out of my mouth?_

**Loren POV**

_Did he really just say that?_

Loren: What did you just say?

Eddie: …

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok guys hope you enjoy. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Eddie POV**

_What do I say…I mean we just started dating yesterday? I love her I really do but it wasn't meant to come out._

Loren: EDDIE! BABE! EDDIE DURAN

Eddie: uhh…yeah?

Loren: Did you just say you loved me?

_I have to answer her or she might get mad_

Eddie: Yeah….trust me It wasn't meant to come out…

**Loren POV**

_I love him. I do but we just started dating, I guess we are going to have this conversation; or I can just say it back…_

Loren: OH and why do you love me Mr. Duran? (she said in a flirty way)

**Eddie POV**

_This is my shovel start digging your way out._

Eddie: I love you because you write songs just like me. You are sweet and down to earth. You are funny and beautiful. You understand me more than any other girl. The list can go on forever. I love you so much. I have never felt this way about any other girl, even Chloe. I know we just met yesterday but I feel like I have known you forever. Loren I love you, a lot. Nothing you say will change that.

Loren ran up to Eddie and kiss him.

Loren: I love you to

_Thank god she loves me because I just like poured my heart out to her._

Eddie: Well let's get my girlfriend down to the studio!

Loren: Alright boyfriend.

_Ok I just got an idea. What if Loren and I become a group? We could be the next MK! I will have to talk to Jake about it first._

Loren: What is going on in your head?

Eddie: Nothing…

Loren: I know you well enough to know you are thinking something

Eddie: Fine I was, I was just thinking…what if we become a group?

Loren: Like MK?

Eddie: Yeah, I mean you keep writing duets and we could do our own songs on the album

Loren: Yeah I do keep writing duets don't I, and they are all about us…

Eddie: Yeah, let's see what Jake thinks about it.

Loren: Ok, I would love to be the next MK!

Eddie: Great, I was scared you wouldn't

Loren: Why wouldn't I? I am here with the guy I love and I am hoping for a future with him.

Eddie: Same here. Ok we are here!

**Loren POV**

_I swear this is a dream that I cannot wake up from. I have a rock star boyfriends, I am starting my career, and Eddie and I might become the next MK._

Eddie and Loren walked into the studio. There were the record label people and Jake.

Eddie: Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a second?

Jake: Yeah sure

_God I hope Jake agrees to this. It is really awkward in here with just me and random people I don't know._

Loren: Hi I am Loren

Rick: Hi Loren I am rick, I am the leader of Eddie's Label

Loren: Nice to meet you

Rick: Nice to meet you to. So I hear you are really talented

Loren: Haha well that is what Jake and Eddie think but, it is all up to you

Rick: I don't think they would have called me down here if they didn't think you could sing.

Loren: Yeah I guess you're right. I just can't believe that this is all happening

Rick: Well get used to it because from what I hear you are amazing.

They got interrupted by Jake and Eddie walking into the room.

Jake: Ok Loren, Eddie are you ready to do this

Rick: Loren and Eddie? I thought I was here to hear Loren?

Jake: You are but Loren wrote a duet and Eddie is singing the other part

Rick: Ok got you. Let's get started!

Loren and Eddie walk into the booth

Eddie: Are you ready?

Loren: I have never been more ready for anything.

Eddie kissed her on the cheek

Jake: Ok Loren start when you are ready

Loren:

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright.**_

Eddie and Loren:

_**The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.**_

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.**_

Eddie:

_**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?**_

Eddie/Loren:

_**The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.**_

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.**_

Eddie:

_**Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?**_

Eddie:

_**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.**_

Loren:

_**Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.**_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Eddie:

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.**_

Eddie:

_**Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.**_

Loren:

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Loren/Eddie:

_**Do you hear that love?**_

Loren:

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.**_

Loren/Eddie:

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us. (2x)**_

Eddie:

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

Loren/Eddie:

_**This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.**_

Jake and Rick clapped. Eddie and Loren walk out of the booth

Rick: That was amazing! You wrote that?

Loren: Thanks and yeah; it is easy when you have inspiration

Rick: It there something going on between you two?

Eddie: Yes…

Rick: Thank god because the chemistry you guys have.

Loren: Well thanks.

Rick: I see the next MK

Jake: That is what I wanted to talk to you about

Rick: Oh well I think I can see them being the next MK, what do you guys think

Eddie: haha it was actually Loren and I's idea

Rick: Great! So Loren, welcome to Loffler Records

Loren: OMG! SERIOUSLY!?

Rick: ahah yes no sign these papers.

Loren: OK!

As Loren was signing the papers someone walked into the room. She was not expecting this at all.

_It can't be! It can't be!\_

Loren: What are you doing here?

Person: I work for Rick

Loren: This cannot be happening…I haven't seen you in 14 years.

Person: I know….I am sorry about that by the way.

Loren: Well you should be.

Person: Well you guys are probably wondering how Loren knows me

Eddie/Jake/Rick: Yeah?!

Loren: Well he is my Father, Trent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eddie POV**

_I remember her mentioning her father one time. Apparently he left when she was four._

Rick: Umm and why is your father bad?

_I gave Rick a look like don't go there. Did he really have the nerve to say that?_

Loren: I will tell you why.

Loren turned and looked at Trent.

Loren: Well it was an extra ordinary day. Trent and my mom were fighting about something. I was four. Later that night Trent said I am going to get a pack of cigarettes; which was funny because he didn't even smoke. I woke up the next morning to my mom crying her eyes out. She said that is going on a business trip so he won't be back for a while. Of course I listened because I was four, but my mom new the real truth. It was about 4 months later and he still wasn't back from his so called business trip. One day I came home from school and I got the mail. I was 5; there was a letter in the mail. It was from Trent. I had just learned to read. So I decided to read the letter myself. It had a bill for the engagement ring that was my mom's; the letter said that he never loved my mother and he wanted to live his life as a teenager not a father. Trent, do you know how that made me and my mother feel? My mother slipped into depression for months! The neighbors had to make me dinner every night because she was so out of it. We eventually got evicted from our home. We were homeless for 2 months. You made my childhood a living hell. I can't even trust anyone because of you. Trent I just want you to know that you may be in my blood, but I will never forgive you for that.

Loren walked out of the studio. Eddie, Rick, and Jake sat there shocked at what just happened. Rick finally spoke.

Rick: Did you really do that to a little girl and her mother?

Trent…yeah…

Rick: Why? What kind of sick man does that?

Trent: I wanted to live my life as a teenager.

Rick: That isn't a excuse. You know what you just lost your job.

Trent: You are seriously firing me because I walked out on my ex and my daughter?

Rick: Not just that! Loren is one of my clients and I don't want her to leave just because her sick dad is in the picture!

Eddie: Umm I am going to go see is Loren is ok

_Wow I cannot believe he did that to her. Where in the heck is she._

Eddie suddenly heard sobbing he walked towards the noise and found a very sad Loren. Eddie walked over and put his arm around her and whispered comforting this.

_Seeing Loren like this breaks my heart. I want to break Trent's face for doing this to her. I hope she knows that I love her and will never leave her._

**Loren POV**

_I cannot believe that just happened. He really had the nerve to say sorry. He put me through hell. I felt strong arms wrap around me. It was Eddie. He is so sweet I really do love him. _

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too. Rick fired Trent just to let you know.

Loren: He really thought he was going to lose me as a client because of my sick diseased father?

Eddie: AHHA I guess. He did stick up for you though. He must really like you

Loren: I am glad, but I would not leave because I want to be the next MK with the best guy in the world.

Eddie leaned in and kissed her.

Eddie: Do you want to go get your stuff then we can go to dinner?

Loren: Can we just order in?

Eddie: Anything for my girl.

Eddie walked into the studio and grabbed Loren's things. Trent was still there while Rick and Jake were yelling at him. Eddie walked up to Trent.

Eddie: If you do anything to hurt her so help me god you will be in jail for the rest of our life.

Eddie walked out of the studio and got in the car

_What took him so long?_

Loren: What took you so long?

Eddie: Umm

Loren: What did you do?

Eddie: I umm told Trent that if he came near you I would beat the living daylights out of him

_That was so sweet. I can't believe I found someone like him_

Loren: Aww Eddie!

Loren leaned over and kissed him

Eddie: I love you kisses

Loren: Is that so?

Eddie: Yep. So what do you want for dinner?

Loren: I don't know. Umm Oh! How about pastrami sandwiches I can down two of those bad boys!

Eddie: Hahah! A girl that can show off by downing pastrami

Loren: Haha!

**Nora POV**

_Time to have dinner with Don! I hope he doesn't try to make a move_

BEEP! BEEP!

_**Don: My car broke down. Do you want to have dinner at my place?**_

_**Nora: Sure I will be over soon :) **_

**Don POV**

_I hope my lawyer gets Ellie out of the way. So then I can have Nora. I hope she gives me a chance, she told me this morning that she doesn't think it is a good idea to date her boss though. _

Ding Dong!

_That must be Nora. _

Don opens the door.

Don: Hey Nora

Nora: Hey Do-what the heck it all of this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Nora POV**

_I am so mad right now! I told him this morning that I wanted to be just friends._

Nora: DON! I TOLD YOU I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?

Don: …

Nora: BTW I quit!

_I ran out of the house so quick! I can't believe the nerve on that guy. I am going to call Ellie to see if she can pack up my stuff at my desk because I don't feel like running into that ass tomorrow!_

Nora picked up her phone and found Ellie in her contacts. There was a couple rings and then Ellie picked up.

Ellie: Hello?

Nora: Hey Ellie

Ellie: Hi Nora…is something wrong?

Nora: Umm yeah…I just quit my job at the clinic

Ellie: What? Why?

Nora: Don tried to seduce me!

Ellie: What an ass

Nora: I know! I was just wondering if you can pack up my things at my desk so I don't have to face Don

Ellie: Of Course! I will pack up your desk tomorrow and during my lunch break I will swing by your house and drop all of the stuff off for you.

Nora: Thanks Ellie I really appreciate it

Ellie: No problem! Just promise me that we will still hang out because I am going to miss you at work!

Nora: Of course we will still hang out! I just have to start looking for a new job.

Ellie: Ok! I will leave you to looking for a job. I will see you around 2 tomorrow

Nora: Alright bye!

**Eddie POV**

Loren: Why don't we order the sandwiches with your dad? I mean he is probably lonely.

Eddie: That is a great idea. I will give him a call.

_I love that Loren wants to hang out with my dad. All of the other girls I went out with didn't want anything to do with my dad. _

Eddie: Hey dad

Max: Hey bud! What's up?

Eddie: Loren and I were just wondering if you wanted to order takeout with us

Max: I would love to. Come on over

Eddie: Ok see you in a few

Eddie hung up the phone.

Loren: So are we going?

Eddie: Yep. Why don't you call your mom to see if she wants to come?!

Loren: Ok

Loren dialed her mom's number. After a couple rings so picked up

Loren: Hey mom! Me and Eddie were wondering if you want to join us at Max's place for dinner

Nora: Umm sure! See you there

Loren: Are you ok you don't sound too good

Nora: I will talk to you when I get there

Loren: Ok bye.

Eddie: Is your mom ok?

Loren: Umm yeah? I think so

Eddie: Well we will just have to find out! We are here

Loren: Ok

Loren and Eddie walked into the club. They greeted Grace and told her to send Nora up when she gets here. They walked up to Max's apartment.

Max: Hey Loren, Eddie

Max gave them both hugs

Eddie: We invited Nora I hope that is ok

Max's face lit up when Eddie said her name.

_Did I just see happiness spring into his face? I haven't seen that since mom died. I will talk to him later._

Max: Of course it is! So Loren how are you doing?

Loren: Ugh I've been better

Max: Really what is going on?

Loren: Umm… can we talk about it when my mom gets here because I kind of has something to do with her.

Max: ok

_Does dad actually like Loren? He has never liked any of the girls I dated before._

Eddie: So dad did you order?

Max: Umm no I was waiting until you guys got here, but now we are going to have to wait for Nora

Nora came barging trough the door.

Loren: Well Hi there

Nora: haha sorry our door is so heavy at our house so yeah that explains that. Hey Max, Eddie

Eddie: Hey Nora How goes it?

Nora: I have been better

Max: So both of the Tate girls aren't feeling so hot…what's up?

Nora: Loren are you ok?

Loren: Umm… How about you go first, mine is really long

Nora: Ok. So Don, my boss asked me out to dinner yesterday or this morning; I completely forget it feels like forever ago. Anyway, he asked me this morning if I was still on for tonight. I said of course; I told him it wasn't a date and I thought he agreed on that because he said he did. So about an hour ago he said he was having car issues so he told me to come to his house. I agreed because I thought it was a get to know you sort of thing because I was new to the clinic. When I got there he opened the door; there were rose pedals and candles all over the place. After that I started screaming at him and I told him I quit. So now I don't have a job and I am looking for one.

Loren: Oh my god mom! I will work extra shifts at the café to help!

Nora: No Loren I can't ask you to do that!

Loren: Mom I am not taking no for a answer

Loren and Nora went back and forth

_I remember my dad saying he needed a manager at the club. Maybe he can help Nora out!_

Eddie: Ok enough! My dad has an opening for a manager I remember him talking about it

Max: He is right, I was going to say it but he got to it before me. Nora if you want the job then you got it.

Nora: Really? Yes! I would love to!

Loren whispered into eddies ear: I think my mom likes your dad

Eddie: Yeah my dad likes her

Nora: So Loren, Why are you feeling bad?

Loren: Ok so Eddie and I recorded all about us today. I just got done signing to the recorded label and guess who walked in?

Nora: Who

Loren: Trent


End file.
